I'll Be Your Safe Haven!
by abigleave
Summary: Running away from you problems isn't something I encourage, but it worked wonders for me. I got safety, security and finally a nice home. He loves me, I don't know why. Then he comes back for me, Labour pains, broken bone, gunshots and knife wounds are all we hear. Can we be saved for the second time, or will we just slip into his grip. Paul OC, Seth OC, Brady OC.
1. Prologue

I ran into the small building, I had a pillowcase full of our clothes under my shirt giving me a pregnant appearance. My black duffel was heavily weighing down one shoulder; my blonde child beside me was no longer blonde as she runs to keep up. I was now in black leggings, a baggy, white tank that I tucked into my leggings. I had a comfy, grey, hooded jacket with a hoodless black leather jacket over the top, pink converse on my small feet. My now short, dyed blonde hair touched the bottom of my neck that connected to my shoulder was hidden under the grey hood. My baby was in a Monsters Inc onesie, with the hood hiding her now ginger hair with a hoodless, purple, leather jacket and purple UGG boots on. I pulled her along to the coach; we hopped in and sat on the left side seats. Darkness had devoured outside, the moon being the only natural light. The coach set off, finally and I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding as I took the pillowcase from beneath my top and putting it in the duffel.


	2. Fresh Start

The sun shone on the left side of my face brightly as it started to set; my right side was resting on the back of my seat as I sat side ways with my legs on the head of the chair in-front of my sleeping daughter. My delicate, sour fingers stroked her small, pale face softly. Many had disappeared off the coach in between us changing our sleeping positions; we've been on this coach now for forty-six hours and its seven pm now.

"Ok the coach is going to take a half an hour break now" the driver stated over the speakers.

"Skittle, wake up" I said softly, shaking my sleeping daughter as soft as I could to wake her. She shot awake, wide blue eyes and a panicked expression.

"Shhh, Skittle it's just me" I soothed offering a gentle smile; she nodded lifting herself off her seat and standing in the aisle. Placing my feet back on the floor from the tall seat, grabbing my duffel and following Katie off the Coach, it was a nice summer's day warming me on the spot. The signpost read La Push Washington, so we were a decent while away from home.

"Skittle, I'm gonna call you by a different name ok" I told Katie, as we stood beside the coach letting people exit.

"What name do you want?" she gave a weak smile at the question, her small pink lips turning up a little before falling back.

"Kance, like auntie Kance" she answered quietly, I nodded and walked her into the nearest shop.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked the young child before me, she looked into the across room when her eyes grew.

"Mummy" she gasped, following her gaze to see a broad man with short, shaggy, blonde hair. I froze staring at the white shirt of the blondes back, everything slowed suddenly as he turned around. It was like slow motion making it that much scarier, I slid my arms around her waist ready to snatch her up and run on adrenalin. He turned making me realise it wasn't him; I collapsed to the shop floor in relief. Katie was panting; tears fled her little blue eyes as a smile filled her face in relief.

"Are you ok?" a husky voice enquired from behind me, I spun to see a man towering over me. He had copper skin, standing up at least six foot and seeming taller while I was sat on the floor, oh and topless. He had cropped silky, black hair and then huge, puppy-like, brown eyes that met mine. He stared down at me with a questioning gaze; I guess he liked my little girl.

"Yes, sorry" I answered finally, he smiled down looking puppy cute.

"Do you want some help?" he chuckled reaching down a huge, long, rounded muscled arm. I slid a hand into his enjoying the warmth that seared my cold, pale skin. He gently brought me up while I held Katie close, when I got a closer look at his face I noticed he had a dimpled chin and his left ear was pierced.

"I'm Embry" he introduced himself politely with a kind smile on his face, I smiled in return.

"Ther-Clary, I'm Clary and this is Kance" I told him, Katie looked up at him with fearful eyes.

"Hey there Princess" he greeted kneeling to be anywhere near her height, she shrunk away a bit and clutched my hand getting some confidence.

"I'm not Princess, I'm Kance" she grumbled unhappily wiping away her tears with the back of her hand.

"Skittle, be nice" I mumbled to her rolling my eyes, Embry looked at me then chuckling.

"Skittle?" he asked wearing a smirk, I looked away embarrassed by the nickname to my child.

"Yeah, she's my rainbow after the rain that everyone else believes is the sun" I explained the confusing nickname, he nodded still smiling.

"Yet it's not rainbow" he noted, I shrugged smiling a little embarrassed.

"She likes skittles" I stated with another shrug, "Oh Skittle, do you want some skittles?" I asked my daughter as an after thought.

"Please" the sweet little answer was shy since we had company,

"Nice to meet you Embry" I said turning and leaving holding Katie's hand as I walked. We grabbed a BLT sandwich, two bottles of coke, some salt and vinegar crisp and malteasers. I met Embry again as I went to pay,

"You weren't in your bed again last night!" the shops checkout lady, scolded. Must be his girlfriend,

"I'm sorry mom" he apologised softly but ending my girlfriend theory. He handed over the money for his bought items before meeting my gaze; I had been staring and caught well done me.

"Hey" he chimed smiling widely, white teeth peaking from behind his soft pink lips.

"Hi" a pink blush spread over my pale cheeks, I placed my items on the side watching the checkout women scan them. Looking at the price I handed her five dollars before she asked me anything.

"Thank you" she mumbled in monotone, I grabbed a bag and sent her a smile before walking out beside Embry.

"So are you moving here?" he asked trying to make conversation pleasantly.

"No, just passing" I answered, Katie tugged at my hand pointing to the beach subtly "I got to go" I stated walking away with Katie towards the beach. Clouds gulped up the sun then spat it back out the opposite side; I sat on the sand watching Katie walk around and playing in the rocky sand. A rumble came from behind us alerting us that the coach was driving down the street and far away from us,

"Oh shit" I groaned slamming my duffel into the ground.

"So are we staying here mummy" Katie asked tilting her head cutely to the right, I smiled at her as she took a seat on my lap eating half of her sandwich. I took a small bite of mine then chewed and swallowed,

"Seems that way baby" I answered cuddling her. She let off a long yawn, "We have nowhere to sleep though" I added slightly frustrated.

"I can sleep here" Katie mumbled humbly, a smile on her pretty face. I kissed her quickly,

"You're so amazing" I whispered in her ear. I lent into the duffle and pulled out the sleeping bag, I lay it on the smoothing part of land near us. Sliding Katie off my legs and sorting it out, making it comfy and unzipping it a little.

"Come on, we'll have an early night" I told her sliding myself in, she crawled over and in beside me. Zipping it up and curling up to Skittle as we both used the duffel as a pillow, blackness quickly consumed me.


	3. Pink, Yellow and Light Blue 3

"It needs a little work, and its pretty secluded but it could work" the real estate woman told me cheerfully, Katie played on a creaky bit of flooring happily. It had four rooms to the whole place, two bedrooms, a bathroom and the living room\kitchen. We walked back outside to stand on the small wooden porch,

"So what do you think?" she asked her red lips in a smile, her green eyes squinting in the sunlight. The grey pantsuit and white shirt did nothing for her, I could tell she had a nice figure underneath but wasn't showing it. Her brunette hair was in a tight bun dragging her face back like Botox.

"I'll take it," I told her looking around, I gave her the money signed a few papers and it was mine. First thing I did upon owning my first property was shower, my body stung with the hot, painfully, especially when the soap got in. I brushed my teeth, and then Katie's before bathing her as fast as possible to help with the pain. She is a strong kid, I'll give her that. I got her dressed after rubbing her hair dry with the towel; she wore blue jeans tucked into her purple UGG's. I slid her pink top on then her knitted, purple jumper over it. Brushing her newly ginger hair, I quickly dressed in black, skinny jeans a long, baggy, black shirt that was longer at the back under a light grey blazer. I pushed the sleeves of my blazer up then back down seeing the damage, exposing the bottom of my arms and slid dark grey heels on. Sliding the heels into a smallish, leather, blue bag and stuck on my pink converse since it was quite a walk to civilization with a two year old. Putting my purse and phone into the bag and getting ready to leave.

"Skittle, come on" I commanded the little girl with a soft giggle watching her colour in one of my pictures. She jumped up leaving my sketch pad on the bed and chasing after me, we had bought the mains yesterday in the estate agents car. Like towels, toiletries, bedding, food and other main needs like tea bags plus a quilt and pillows. Those were essentials; I bought a sketch pad and did a few simple sketches to keep Katie happy. I walked us down the muddy road through the forest, holding her dainty, little hand in mine.

"If mummy gets a job today, what shall we buy for our new house?" I enquired with a huge smile a little giggle.

"Paint!" she exclaimed instantly in a voice of pure excitement, I leant down and lifted her swinging her around happily.

"What colour?" I asked as she wore a grin that was too wide, flashing her small white teeth.

"Pink, yellow and light blue" she listed confidently; she was sat on my right hip giggling finally looking happy. I placed her back on her feet to walk and held her hand again.

"And you can draw on it" she added quietly, suddenly she wasn't so confident.

"Yeah, of us" I told her swinging our arms back and forth in a nice rhythm.

"These boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do" doing a little tap dance like routine, "One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you" Katie sang happily. The town was coming into view finally, so we skipped happily, it was a long walk which we both mostly spent in silence and is now a daily routine. I found my way to a diner quickly,

"Hello" I greeted the small woman behind a bar, "Can I talk to the owner?" she looked up from cleaning glasses. Her grey hair was in a loose ponytail, wise brown eyes and wrinkled skin.

"That'd be me" she told me with a head nod and small smile on her crinkled lips, "How can I help you?" she questioned looking curious.

"Have you got a job going?" Katie joined my side as I asked, it added to the hire me phase since it made me look like I needed it more.

"Erm I don't know," he hesitated taking in Katie's little form before finally meeting my eyes, "Do you have any experience?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, I have experience" I answered with a smile and a nod.


	4. Meeting the Strangers

"Thank you, you won't regret it" I yelled before running over and grabbing Katie. I rushed us out the diner, spinning us on the street, loud voices were close. I got a little startled and fell with Kate; warm arms grabbed me before I hit the floor. Stopping me or Katie, they lifted us till I was upright again holding Katie.

"Thanks" I mumbled looking up at the towering, familiar man.

"Clary" he greeted, I met his eyes as realisation hit me.

"Embry, right" I greeted, Katie hid herself in my shoulder at the look of this boy and his friends behind him. Twelve people were behind him, four were women and one was a young girl.

"Yeah" he answered smiling, "And I remember little Kance" he chuckled.

"Where are you going?" one of the younger boys he was with asked stepping forward, his smile was one of innocence straight away.

"Skittle, tell them where we're going" I whispered to the girl in my arms, she shivered a bit but turned and faced the tall brunette boy. He seemed to freeze as she looked up at him and stare at her, damn was she that cute.

"We're gonna buy paint and walk home" she stated with a suspicious facial, "Paint our new home" she added proudly. I smiled proudly at her kissed her shoulder,

"I thought you weren't staying" Embry noted looking confused. I felt a little bad even though I technically I didn't lie; I looked down at my converse then back up.

"I had a change of plans, this place is sort of nice" I answered biting my bottom lip with a half smile.

"Do you want any help painting?" Embry asked seeming to ignore the people behind him.

"No we don't" Katie snapped glaring at him, "Mum's an artist, we're gonna paint and draw" she stated angrily.

"Ka-ance, Kance!" I stuttered with a snap, "Stop being rude!" I hissed placing her on her feet.

"Sorry, maybe we could use some help" I apologised softly, "It's a long walk home to carry paints, have you got a bike or car?" Katie shook her head staying silent.

"We could carry them" the little one jumped to answer giddily, I smiled and nodded gently. Katie tugged at my top; looking down into her baby blue eyes I knew she was sad.

"Just painting Skittle, maybe they'll come sit with you when mummy's working" I tried to be optimistic, but it was a little hard.

"I will" the young one said softly, "I'm Brady, Brady Fuller" he introduced kneeling in front of Katie.

"Nice to meet you" she grumbled politely, I know she wasn't happy about it but we needed their help tonight, paints heavy.

"Kance," I whispered kneeling down to her, she sat on one of my knees and faced me ignoring them.

"If you don't want to, we can just tell them to leave us alone" I whispered to her as she studied my face.

"Brady has to carry me everywhere if he wants to be in our royal family" she sighed in a fake exasperated voice, I giggled with a mouth wide open in shock.

"Skittle!" I yelled shocked at her conditions,

"What," she asked innocently "He shouldn't have introduced himself" she announced with the roll of her eyes.

"Brady, you don't have to," I stated with a wide smile, I moved some short blonde hair out of my face.

"No" the look in the child's eyes was one full of mischief, he moved forward and swept Katie up. She giggled happily,

"Don't make her sick" I called worriedly and he spun her around walking away.

"You wanna meet some of your new neighbours, sort of" Embry asked stumbling over his words at the end.

"Sure, Hi" awkwardly waving at the group behind him.

"This is Sam Uley and Emily Young" he introduced the couple standing close, the man was huge and the woman was scarred. Three jagged, pink lines ran down the right side of her face, pilling down her right eye on the right side end of her lip into a permanent half frown. She had straight black hair down to her shoulder and huge, brown eyes under long black lashes. He had cropped black hair, huge muscles and taller than a mountain with coppery skin and dark brown eyes. His huge arms were wrapped around her small body, in a loving but dominating manor.

"Jared Cameron and Kim Howard" another couple all wrapped up in each other, he was like the rest of the boys. She had a wide face, mostly cheekbones that were unbalanced by her small, brown eyes that hid under lusciously long eyelashes. Her nose and mouth were quite broad; her brown hair was thin and wispy in the wind and smooth copper skin. The smile she sent me showed the perfect shaping of her lips, the colour of the white teeth was perfect against them. She was taller than me at around five foot-six. Jared was a at about six foot, red brown skin over long, rounded muscles and cropped brown hair matching his brown eyes.

"Seth Clearwater, Leah Clearwater, Jacob Black, Paul Lahote, Quil Ateara, Claire Young and Collin Littlesea" he listed the uncoupled people. Seth has a tall, gangly build, with a youthful face and a huge, happy grin with brown eyes and around 6 feet tall. His skin is russet colored and his hair is black, worn short like the other boys in the pack. Leah was exotically beautiful with perfect, copper skin and standing at least 5'11. Sleek black hair in a short, pixie cut; gorgeous brown eyes framed by black feather dusters of eyelashes. Her gorgeous face held a scowl though, unlike what I assume is her brother Seth who was grinning still. Jacob was gorgeous with thick toned muscled, standing at 6'7. Dark good looks, cropped, raven black hair and a deep set of twinkling, dark brown eyes. I sent him a slightly seductive smile before covering it up and turning away. Paul was six feet tall, huge muscles looking ruggedly handsome; shorter, black hair in a messy style, brown eyes and russet skin. Quil was shorted than Embry, same russet skin and brown eyes but with dark brown hair in a buzz cut. He is burly, but not scary when you see his impish grin and holding a child in his arms. The small girl was looking suspiciously at me with her brown eyes; her long dark hair is half up half down making me really want to style it properly; in denim dungarees and a striped pink and purple top underneath. Collin was about Brady's age, black hair in a Bieber shape, dark brown eyes same russet skin just young.

"I'm Clary" I greeted softly with a little smile and nod. Keeping my stare on my feet till I heard Katie scream, I moved fast than anything around the large group. Brady was holding a Hoover looking confused and hurt; she had a glazed expression as she sat on the rough floor. Tears decorated her face, her chest heaving painfully.

"Katie!" I screeched rushing over, I shoved Brady away from her and scooped her up.

"Breath Skittle please" I whispered holding her close, she began breathing a little better.

"Come on, a little more and we'll call Jace" I whispered encouraging her, she clutched me and took slow deep breaths with a bit of struggle. She finally got her breathing steady; I sat her down on some rocks and fished out my newest IPhone and dialed Jason. Passing her the phone, I sunk down to the floor in front of her as exhaust hit me.

"Is everything ok?" Embry's voice drifted over, he and everyone were not to far away and watching.

"Its fine" I whispered, my short blond hair fell into my face and my blazers sleeves pulled up.

"What's that?" he asked softly, I looked up with creased eyebrows to see his confused expression. He walked over and carefully lifted my hand seemingly showing the group. Over my left wrist was an ugly, black, purple and blue hand showing where I'd been held. I tugged away from his grasp shoving my sleeves down,

"Accidents happen" I snipped looking at the group. I looked through them all but froze at one of them, I couldn't remember his name but he was hot. He began shaking then met my gaze and stopped,

"Jace" Katie shouted smiling as she clutched the phone desperately, "We got a new home, Jace, when are you coming down?" she looked so happy right now. Her expression changed into one of hurt and confusion,

"He wants you mummy" she sulked handing me the phone. I snatched it up walking over and cuddling her as I placed it to my ear.

"Jace?" I asked hearing his sigh, "You upset her" the statement should hurt him. The cold concrete we were sat on was freezing my butt, but it was dry,

"It's about Beth" he told me, "She's in bad shape" I clutched my daughter.

"Bring her down here, La Push Washington" I snapped ending the call, I slid my phone into my bag and lifted her with only little struggle. I rushed away from them to the convenience store,

"Jace's coming down, so lets get loads of paint" I told her faking cheery voice. This fresh start will stay fresh, we will finally be happy. She did a little skip; we bought loads of white, grey, pink, brown, yellow, silver, gold, black, blue, green, orange and red paint. They leant me a kid's wagon to carry it home.


	5. Elizabeth

It took him a week to get her down here unnoticed; he brought a bed some bedding, rugs and other expensive furniture's. He helped me paint Katie's room, brought her a little pink TV and more clothes. We put up a pink high bed with a small sofa and the pink TV underneath, then a wardrobe and rug on her floor that we painted white and the walls pink. In the main room we had kitchen counters spread out against the walls, the floor was bright yellow and the walls red. We now had a small, white, rectangle table with a few matching chairs. A brown, leather recliner in the corner and many DVD's we lacked for Katie's TV. He's only been here a day and we were on our way to calling it home, he brought us some more money but I'd started my job so we were ok right now.

"Beth, what shall we call you on this fresh start?" I asked the teen, she looked limp and lifeless now more than ever.

"I don't know" she mumbled, I know it hurt her to talk but from experience doctors can't do anything to help and they get suspicious.

"You used to want to be called Rhian, how about that?" Jason was getting ready to leave.

"Yes, take Clarissa's advice" Jace snickered sarcastically, "Loving the name" he winked.

"Bite me" I retorted, he put Katie on the floor kissing her head softly then kissing Beth's.

"I'm gonna get him off track up there with Felix" he told me pecking my lips softly before moving to leave, "Be careful and text me" he hollered. I closed the newly pink front door behind him and walked over to the recliner kneeling in front of Beth.

"Baby, I know it hurts" I told her, her newly brown eyes looked back and she smiled sadly.

"I know you do" she whispered in return, I stroked her mad blue hair fondly.

"Come on, it's a little walk to town and we'll get you some pain killers and some other stuff" I demanded with a wink as I stood up.

"Yay, shopping" Katie shouted in a sing-song voice, I giggled and helped Beth up.

"You can even dress in some of my clothes, and make-up and shoes and I'll do your hair" I bargained with a grin. I huge smile formed on her face as she nodded forcefully,

"Go get a shower, we'll test our new hairdryer" the command lived short as she rushed away for a shower.

"Hey, what about me" Skittle whined happily, the smile on her face grew larger with every day at this place. I prayed it would be the same with Beth, god knows the child needs it.

"Come on" I sighed walking to my bedroom with her in tow, her Tinkerbell onesie brightly twinkling gin he light. I had a double bed pushed against the far wall, a window at the head of the bed and another at the side, a small wardrobe opposite it and a tiny, white bedside table that held a small, floral lamp. The bedding was now leopard print, clashing with the orange curtains the house came with that we often left open at night. Sitting on my bed with my crossed legs with Katie in between them, I brushed through her thick, long hair slowly. Getting the hairspray, bobbles and clips; I turned her hair into a bow with two thick pieces, curled and hanging down like when you do them with ribbon. I dressed her in soft, light grey leggings with a white tank with white flats. I put a thin, long, pink, long sleeved jumper with a huge white heart on the front. Beth ran in wearing just a towel, her cheeks tinted red a little as she walked over. Under the towel, that stopped mid-thigh, her legs to her knees were black, blue and purple with dark bruises and cuts matching her arms too.

"Katie, go to your room while I talk to Beth" I demanded, she jumped off the bed and ran off.

"Show me" I whispered to her when Katie was out, the towel dropped revealing her battered body. Bruises marred her body; her ribs were prodding out of her petite body with bruises covering them, there was a knife wound on her hip cuts spread out randomly.

"Oh god, Elizabeth, I'm so sorry" she pulled her towel back up and hugged me fiercely.

"It wasn't you so don't you be sorry" she scolded, I grabbed her some of her underwear from her bag and let her get it on.

"You'll have to wear some long clothes" I told her, she nodded with a small smile. I fished out my long, light pink skirt and let her get it on; I placed it at her belly button so it was down to her knee. It fit her perfectly but I accessorised with a thin, brown belt that had a bow at the front and was plaited all the way round. I put a loose, cream top on her tucked into the skirt that had a low-ish neckline that thankfully didn't show any cleavage or bruises. I put a long, brown/beige, button up cardigan on her keeping the sleeves down on her wrists. We accessorised her look with orange heels, I grinned at her. I dried her hair with a hairdryer; I did a French braid as a headband in her hair leaving the rest down. A few coats of foundation hid the bruises on her face; black mascara outlined her blue eyes that had brown contacts in. Adding a little blusher to her cheeks, I smiled at her when I was done. She looked so beautiful, even beaten and appearing to be depressed or getting depressed.

"If I'm anything like Katie, I know I'll end up as happy as her here" she noted, I took her dainty little hand in mine.

"It's Kance, you'll love it here, because this is the new you" I told her firmly, watching as she nodded. Standing up, straight, shoulders back and hands interlocked together over her bum.

"Slouch a little, you're straining your ribs" she leaned into a slouch and looked at her feet on my old, wooden flooring.

"Go to Kance, I'll get dressed quickly" she quickly left the room on my soft demand; I pulled a brush through my hair. I put on patterned, black tights under a maroon, soft dress and a soft, circle neckline. A black leather jacket over it with a black scarf with silver skulls made out of diamantes, maroon flats on my feet, man did I miss heels. I slid on black mascara, and walked out.

"Skittle, Beth" I called grabbing a white bag and stuffing my phone and purse in it.


	6. DVD's and Lovingly Childlike

I had the paint lined up outside, I had painted the side of my house, of a garden filled with Tulips, roses, lilies and a cherry tree under a full, yellow and gold sun. Then on the other side I did the full moon with dark trees eyes in the dark with a silver glimmer over it. Then a beautiful summers view with a blue ocean, green grass under a meadow of colourful flowers and shining sun. The last side was a little longer than two painted ones and bare, I lacked inspiration and still owned a lot of paint. I was in cottony, black short shorts and a tight black shirt and black pumps on my feet. I was covered in paint, Katie was playing around here somewhere and Beth was sunbathing and full of paint from helping me pant big bits. Her bruises were fading so she had on some of my chopped neon blue shorts since we were only around our house. The bruises and healing cuts were still in full view, a peach top with pink and yellow patterns covering it on that was cropped to under her breasts and she was catching a nice tan.

"Mom" Katie shouted sounding cautious and slightly panicked, I ran around to see three huge wolves in front of her. The first was dark silver with dark, familiar eyes all were the size of bears when they are stood but yet they were on all fours. The next was gangly with oversized paw, a beautiful sandy colour. Then the smallest with ashy-brown almost grey fur, they were watching us. Beth had stood from her chair with a mesmerised expression, Katie was staring in awe. Her little feet moved forward, she moved reaching out her hands to stroke the huge wolf. I moved fast, dragging her into my arms at my chest that heaved painfully.

"Reesa" Beth whispered suddenly at my side, she loved animals like me. We used to look after our carers pets, especially that time we got left in the woods for a week. The wolves suddenly knelt down and whimpered,

"Beth, they're friendly" I whispered setting Katie down. Taking baby steps forward, my heart thumped in my chest heavily, I stood in front of the dark silver one. Reaching out with outstretched fingers, my fingers entangled in his silky, smooth fur of the amazing wolf. He leaned into my hand, Katie approached the ashy one happily and Beth took to the Sandy one. This was my inspiration; I could do wolves on the house. I placed a quick kiss on the wolf and ran inside, collecting my art pencils before coming back out. The way the wolves were sat with my kids in front of the background of trees and bushes with the sun coming through was gorgeous. Turning my back on them, I began drawing them. I had to pull a chair out to reach the high places; I sketched them and the background perfectly. The dark silver wolf was stood tall and proud and seemed to be posing, the sand one was sat with a proud look and Beth stood beside him with a hand on his neck. The ashy brown wolf was lay down with Katie on his paws cuddled into his furry neck, Katie looked serene and happy. I sketched them in front of branches, leaves, and flowers.


End file.
